


One More Night

by SecondhandStockholm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i don't know what happened, song inspired fic, this turned out completely different than the vision i started out with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondhandStockholm/pseuds/SecondhandStockholm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't have a problem, damn it. He could stop whenever he chose to. Which is why he most certainly isn't watching the way the light shines on Kylo's face, too young for all he has burdened himself with, and why he finds himself staring even out of the bedroom. He doesn't have a problem, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5, which in my opinion fits extremely well with how I would imagine Kylo and Hux's relationship. This is told from Hux's point of view, since Kylo is a little bit harder to write (at least for me)
> 
> I have only seen TFA once and that is where all of this is based so forgive any mistakes I make. Also, this is unbeta'd, and while I am very meticulous with my grammar mistakes do happen, so if you notice any please point them out and I'll fix them.
> 
> And I reallllyyyyy don't like the way this turned out but I was stuck on it for hours and don't know what I don't like about it so here it is, for all its flaws. Enjoy your space porn, nerds.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die / That I'll only stay with you one more night / And I know I said it a million times / But I'll only stay with you one more night 

 

It started a few months after they first met. It was meaningless sex, nothing more, only a way for two starved libidos to indulge themselves after being locked away for so long. Before, Hux had had far more important things to worry about than satisfying his desires, like rising to the rank of general before the age of thirty, and, well, Jedi weren't allowed petty desires, least of all sexual urges. But they could hardly be blamed, at least from Hux's point of view. They were forced to see each other for hours every day, and though at first the time was filled with disagreements aplenty and raw anger, Hux gradually begin noticing changes in the way he felt about the knight of Ren. Or at least, he certainly didn't remember arguments with Ren ending with him struggling to conceal an erection.  


The first time Hux saw Kylo without his mask was during one of their first meetings together with Snoke. Ren had taken his mask off without second thought when Snoke requested it, so that he could see his eyes when he berated him for some menial mistake. Hux was immediately struck by how young Kylo had looked, with his pale skin and moles and large brown eyes, so full of emotion Hux was finally starting to see why he used the mask in the first place. What surprised him even more was when he awoke that night, after a dream of Kylo sucking him off, soft lips wrapped around his cock, to sticky sheets and feelings he hadn't experienced in a long time.  


He supposed it was inevitable when Hux stormed into Ren's quarters one evening, a paper clutched in one hand and a noticeable redness in his face, contrasting vibrantly against his pale skin.  


“Ren! Your tantrum destroyed an entire wing of the Finalizer!” It was true, after all, that Kylo had a certain proclivity for taking his anger out on inanimate objects, as was becoming abundantly clear from all the reports from frightened technicians Hux had been getting.  


Ren mumbled a dismissal in response, and a fight broke out again. It escalated when Hux stepped closer and climaxed when he pushed Kylo onto his bed, and all of a sudden clashing words were replaced by clashing teeth and tongue and lithe, pale bodies. The anger they felt toward each other on a daily basis seemingly channeled effortlessly into the way Hux sucked Kylo's neck, the way Kylo wrapped his hands around Hux's back, the way his fingers dug into the soft flesh for extra support.  


And god, Hux could get lost in the way Kylo moaned his name as they climaxed together. It was intoxicating in a way Hux never thought existed. It was never about power, thought Hux always wanted more, since for the time being he was satisfied in that respect every time a cowering officer presented him a report, refusing to meet his eyes, quickly scurrying back to their post. It was something different, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.  
When Kylo woke up the next morning, it was to the sight of Hux pulling his ridiculous overcoat on and adjusting his gloves. When he caught Hux's eye, he was rewarded with a mumbled “This was just a one-time thing”, and responded with a smirk. That same smirk was on Kylo's face when Hux returned that night.  


Things came to a boiling point about six weeks after their first tryst. Hux thought they had kept their late night rendezvous a secret, and Kylo had too, for that matter. But then, during a meeting that had reached a stalemate between Hux and Ren, Phasma muttered “Oh, just fuck already, it's been working so well for you so far.” Hux had silenced her with a glare that could cut glass, but the damage had been done. The rest of the room evacuated quickly, but Hux could still hear their excited murmurings and stifled laughter.  


After that, Hux decided enough was enough, and decided to put an end to them, not that they were a thing anyway. It was him and it was Kylo, and perhaps thinking they were ever a “them” was the problem in the first place. When he arrived at Kylo's door, he took a deep breath, angry with himself for even being nervous about ending their non-existent relationship. He entered the room, and exhaled when he realized that Kylo wasn't even there. He sat awkwardly on Kylo's bed, twisting his gloves, trying not to think that he'd miss the feeling of being on said bed, and trying even harder not to think that he'd miss the feeling of Kylo. After waiting for at least half an hour, Kylo walked in.  


“Ren, we need to talk.” He said with more confidence than he felt.  


“About what? Don't tell me you're horny already-it's only four, that's a new record.” He said, looking at his clock with a messy smile. Hux ignored the pang in his chest at that smile, the smile that Kylo reserved for him.  


“We can't do this anymore.”  


"What, small talk? Alright, we can get right to the fun stuff if you're that impatient.” Kylo smiled and leaned in to nip at Hux's neck, and /fuck/. Hux had previously thought the hardest thing he had to do was his finals in the last year of the academy, but pushing Ren away in that moment was giving it a run for its money.  


“No. I mean this-us-sex. It was fine at first, it was just a way for us to relieve stress. There's a lot that comes with our professions, you know that, but now its...its...” He was at a loss for words, and god he hated himself when he saw Kylo's expression.  


“It doesn't have to be anything more if we don't want it to be, Hux.”  


“But for the first time in my life, I can't trust myself to stop!” Hux admitted, in a rare show of desperation and fear. “And I'll be damned if you-Kylo Ren-are going to hurt me!”  


Kylo was silent, eyes meeting Hux's, and Hux could see him looking for a response.  


“Please, just stay one more night. Whatever happens tomorrow will happen tomorrow. We can deal with it then, but fuck if we don't both want this.” Kylo's voice was shaking, desperate, and in an un-Huxlike act, Hux thought 'fuck it' and stepped towards Kylo.  


“Well, maybe just one more night.” He whispered into Kylo's ear, smirking when he could feel Kylo's reaction. The next morning Kylo awoke to find himself alone, naked, with a sore body and a smile that wouldn't go away.


End file.
